


起死回生 (Kishikaisei)

by Tyger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, AU (derivative), Community: au_bingo, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a difference between a keyblade wielder and a true master, a wide, deep chasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	起死回生 (Kishikaisei)

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/profile)[**au_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/) prompt: Alternate History: Major historical event changed

        It takes a lot, to kill a keyblade master.

        It's not so much that they're inherently all that different, from other people. They're not, really. A little little less susceptible to common ailments, particularly those magical in origin. Not easily affected by most mass-effect magics in general, actually, though just as likely to crumble under a targeted will as anyone else. But they're not that different. It's just that the training involved to actually _become_ a master makes one incredibly difficult to kill.

        There is a difference between a keyblade wielder and a true master, a wide, deep chasm. Made of stone that is by turn unyielding and crumbling, under a sky that is as scorching as the most arid desert, when it's not storming. The only plants that grow are brambles, and at the bottom is a deep, fast-flowing river made entirely of snowmelt, almost as wide as the top of the chasm. When you are at the top of the chasm you cannot see the bottom, when you are at the bottom you cannot see the sky.

        The way a keyblade wielder becomes a master is to climb down that chasm, cross the river, and then climb out the other side.

        It takes a lot, to kill a keyblade master.

-

        Eraqus never wanted to fight his students. Never wanted to harm them in any way, other than what is necessary for training.

        This fight is not necessary for training. Eraqus wants no part of it. Wants no part of this entire mess, truly. But the situation is what it is. He cannot change the past. Does not like what he sees of the future, can only see a path that is less catastrophic for the universe as a whole. But as a whole, only. It is a path that will shatter his personal world, wound his heart and his soul. He does not want to go down this path. But it is the only path to take, if there is to be hope that the world will not fall into turmoil and disorder once more.

        He understands Terra's feelings completely.

        But this is the difference, between master and pupil. The master knows that his own pain does not matter. That the pain of those close to his heart does not matter. It is the universe's pain that matters. No matter how much pain it brings him, he must not fall into the dark, must protect the universe, at any cost.

        This is what it means, to be a keyblade master.

        Heart, mind, body and soul as one. The decision cannot be made otherwise, but the pain of it hits already. There is no shame in letting that show. There is only shame in not doing what must be done, for the sake of the universe.

        Master Eraqus strikes.

-

        He falls.

-

        He is proud, of Terra's strength. Amazed, at his strength of self, to not lose his heart even amongst the darkness.

        Ashamed, at his own blindness.

        He stumbles, an unforgivable, childish error, but the realisation is enough to shock him into it. You are not supposed to think while fighting, instinct and reflexes alone should guide you. But the situation demands nothing less than true thought, and his training does not cover it. Covers only how to avoid thought, how to stop it if he starts.

        Yet, even in the middle of battle he knows this realisation is too important to stop, and so he stumbles.

        Terra's keyblade slams across his chest, and he's always been so incredibly strong, but now he's even more so. Eraqus flies back, and his head slams against the stairs. There is a sickening crack, so close to his ears all other sounds cut out. Even still, he cannot tell if it is his skull, or the stone.

        He hopes it is the stairs. There is still so much to do. Neither Terra nor Ventus is yet fully trained, and Aqua is still only a hatchling, wings still damp from her egg. He wants to see them all fly.

        More than anything else, he wants to apologise.

        He hopes it was the stairs he hit. For all that the chasm between wielder and master is metaphorical there are certain points where the metaphor is also reality. This is not the first time his head has met sharp, unyielding stone with great force.

        He can see Terra's face, and the horror on it reassures him, that Terra is truly still himself.

        Blackness takes him.

-

        He lives.

        Given all that happens while he is unconscious it seems utterly impossible, but he lives.

        It must be the will of the universe, telling him his role is not yet over, that there are still things he must do.

-

        It hurts, to wake. Moving will only hurt more, but there is someone calling his name, frantically worried.

        It is a voice he knows.

        One of his children's voices.

         _Aqua!_

        Aqua is calling his name, voice tight with emotion. Pain is nothing, in the face of that. Eraqus opens his eyes.

        "Master!" says Aqua, face sagging in relief. "You're alive."

        "So it seems," he says, and sits up, as fast as the pain will let him. Oh. Oh, his world has been broken, a darkness unleashed upon it. It is holding on, but not well. It will begin to unravel, soon, if something is not done.

        Eraqus would do that something, but he is not yet certain he can stand.

        And also, next to him, close enough that they would be easily defensible, were something to attack. Ventus. Alive, but not well. Not whole. Eraqus' heart sinks, but when it hits the bottom it finds something remarkably like hope.

        He struggles to his feet, picks up his blade. It sings to him, of the pain that has ripped through his world while he was unaware. Of what they can do together, in the future, to fix it.

        "Master," says Aqua, slinging Ventus across her back. Her face is sombre, and her eyes are sad. But a surface sadness only, overlaying a strong core of determination and dogged optimism, tempered but not tarnished with experience. She, too, has grown stronger since he last saw her. Far stronger than he ever would have expected, in such a short time.

        "Do not worry," he tells her, sure and bright knowledge welling up in him, unbidden but most welcome. "Nothing has been broken so badly it cannot be mended."


End file.
